Crushes
by AngryHobo381
Summary: Mute is troubled by a crush he has on Twitch, but what happens when he finds out she feels the same. Oneshot Mute/Twitch. Rated T for minor swearing and insinuated sex. Fud Scottish slang I forgot the meaning of.


_There she was, an absolute beauty, her sleek, brown hair tied back by a ponytail, her luscious green eyes standing her out from the crowd_. Emmanuelle Pichon truly was a beautiful woman and Mark Chandler was obsessed with her. He kept staring, hypnotized, at this point it was starting to seem awkward but as long as she didn't notice him, he didn't care.

"Oi, are you gonna stare at her all day or are you going stop being such a fud and talk to her?", asked Sledge, nudging Mute's shoulder.

"Huh, what?", Mute asked, baffled after being pulled out of Twitch's trance.

"You've been staring at her for 2 minutes now, man", added Pulse. Everyone at the table, which was just Sledge, Pulse, and Rook turned their to Mute except Glaz who was sketching something in his notebook he carried around the base. Turns out not only was he a good shot, but also a good artist.

"Haven't you ever thought about just talking to her, just because your nickname is "Mute" doesn't mean you have act like one", Sledge joked.

"Hey, give the kid a break, there isn't anything wrong with being shy", Rook said, helping the still partially enchanted Brit."If he needs to take his time with this then let him".

"It isn't any of your business anyway", Glaz added, now joining the conversation.

"It may not be any 'is business", Sledge said pointing at Pulse,"but I feel like it should be my business since Mark and I are practically brothers with how long we've been working together".

"Well your "brother" just left, nice job," Glaz said giving a faint applause.

After exiting the cafeteria Mute went back to his dorm, tired of the bickering he decided to relieve some stress with video games. Looking through the games he had a game called "Purple Siege 6" caught his eye, so he popped the disc out of the case and slid it into his PS4. He played for a few minutes, maybe hours, until his PS4 suddenly turned off with the light of the system glowing red.

"Shit", he hissed while trying to at least save his game, but there was no way to get it out besides brute force. "Guess I gotta go see Twitch now", he said to himself as he unplugged the machine from the wall and TV. Although there were others that had experience in electronics such as Echo and Jäger, Twitch was the best option since she was the closest, and he was not trying to get charged by Echo again.

"Ay, mon ami(my friend), where are you heading with that", Rook asked pointing at the PS4 after catching Mute in the hall.

"It broke down for some reason so I'm gonna see if Twitch can fix it", Mute replied. Rook was his closest friend on the base and also Twitch's cousin.

"She is good with electronics", Rook said receiving a nod from the Brit, "Good luck, hope she fixes it", Rook said while walking away and waving to his friend. He knew not to bring up Mute's crush on Twitch because would have troubled Mute and possibly cause him to change his mind, and Rook wanted something to happen between them so he kept his mouth shut on the subject.

Arriving at Twitch's dorm, he gave her door three loud knocks that echoed through the silent hall, receiving a 'one second' response from the French operative. That 'one second' turned to thirty then thirty to 60. When she finally opened the door, Mute stood there with a smile on his face and a PS4 in his hands.

"Hi", was all he managed to get out, awestruck by the woman standing in front of him.

"Hi", matching his smile, she waited for him to speak, which he never did making the situation awkward. "Do you need something?", she asked, breaking the silence since Mute was unable to.

"Oh, yeah, s-sorry, forgot what I was gonna ask for a second", he apologized,"uhh, could you check out my PS4, I broke down suddenly and I was wondering if you could fix it".

"Let me have a look at it", the French operative said as she took the system from the young Brit. "Come inside", she added as she turned around causing dirty thoughts to go through Mute's head. _Oh, I'll definitely "come" inside_ , he thought as he admired her from behind. He entered the room closing the door behind him, following Twitch to the small living of her dorm. It consisted of just a couch, a table, and a sofa chair; the table being between the two.

"Ok, so, first things first", Twitch said as she laid the system down on the table, both operators taking a seat on the couch,"let's see if it's _really_ broken". She took the power cable to the machine and plugged it into a nearby power outlet. Then swiped her finger across the power button causing the PS4 to beep to life. "What did you really come here for, Mute".

"I swear it was broken, the light even turned red", he said receiving a smirk from Twitch. He could tell she knew what he was talking about.

"So you use an overheated PS4 as an excuse to see me", before he could say "yes" she continued,"Why not just ask me out". Mute was turning red now, his dark brown eyes meeting her crystal blues. There she sat, waiting on Mute's proposal with a wide grin.

"Will you-", was all Mute could get out Twitch had exclaimed "yes". "So wanna just hang out here or...".

"Let's stay here, keep it more private", she said taking one of his hands.

"Why would we need to keep it private", he asked,"This _is_ just our first date".

"Let's just say I've been for this "first date" for awhile", she said giving Mute a dirty look. Both smiling at each other before Twitch led Mute to her bedroom.

"Haven't we all been waiting for this "first date", said Sledge as he followed them with his drone receiving laughter many other operators who were also watching through Sledge's drone.

 **End**


End file.
